


Mini-meta: Things Hidden in Sets

by Tammany



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Meta, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-18 21:25:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19342948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tammany/pseuds/Tammany
Summary: What it says on the tin.





	Mini-meta: Things Hidden in Sets

Found a neat article on the set designer, who admits he crammed the set with little Easter Eggs of various sorts. Talks about the significance of the bookstore set--and in doing so confirms something I had been nearly sure of already.

Aziraphale's shop has one street run to the left, and one to the right, framing the building. If you look up the left-hand street, on Monday, the newly rebooted world, you see a block of motorcycles--definitely one white, one red, and one black. I am not sure I can pick out Death's bike--but as Death says, he "never left." He may be off deathing.

https://www.architecturaldigest.com/story/-good-omens-production-designer-reveals-a-hidden-message-he-built-into-the-set


End file.
